Un fantasma en mi casa
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por tener una vida tranquila, hasta que una chica pelirosada que dice estar muerta llega a su casa de imprevisto, volteando su mundo de cabeza /—Tu eres el único que puedes verme/ Sasuke Uchiha jamas había creído en los fantasmas... hasta ahora. Pero ¿Era normal sentir algo por esa chica tan peculiar?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo :3_**

**_Quise subir mi primer capitulo de un fic que estoy comenzando. Espero que les guste :)_**

**_ No podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza y pues, aquí esta XD_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

—Necesitas un departamento.

—No me moveré de aquí… te lo he dicho mil veces padre.

Sasuke Uchiha no quería cambiar de departamento y no lo convencerían de lo contrario, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de las decisiones de su padre él se quedaría.

Fugaku Uchiha frunció el ceño ante tal contestación de parte de su hijo ¿Por qué rayos quería vivir su hijo allí? ¿Qué no notaba que ese lugar no era digno para el?, seguramente no lo notaba porque seguía el chico encaprichado con lo mismo desde hace más de un año.

—Hijo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que este no es un lugar para ti?

—Padre ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aquí me quedare? — contesto— He vivido dos años aquí, puedo vivir más tiempo.

No entendía que había de malo en ese departamento. Era pequeño, sí, pero era acogedor. Los muebles eran modernos, la mano de obra del departamento estaba en buenas condiciones, los alrededores eran seguros, el sillón era acogedor.

Le gustaba el lugar y no se movería de allí.

—Sasuke— Fugaku suspiro resignado— El departamento que te conseguí es perfecto para ti.

¿Le había conseguido un departamento? Eso era el colmo.

—Supongo que perfecto significa que está en una zona concurrida, rodeada de bares y discotecas y que es extremadamente caro ¿No es así? — el Uchiha menor frunció el ceño.

—Y que tiene una vista hacia el mar, está en el segundo piso. Podrías tener fácilmente privacidad, no como en este lugar— miro critico las paredes del departamento, seguramente todo el vecindario escuchaba la conversación— Necesito que me digas para pagarlo, muchas personas lo pelean.

—No necesito un departamento, este me agrada— miro el lugar convenciéndose una vez más—. Y si quieres buscarme un departamento ¿Por qué no buscas el lugar que sea "perfecto" para mí? —al mirar a su padre prosiguió— Yo no soy como Naruto o como Itachi padre.

¿Por qué su papá no entendía que él no se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta como su amigo? El buscaba la tranquilidad mientras que su amigo era un torbellino andante.

También lo comparaba con Itachi, su hermano mayor. Estaba seguro de ello, si vivió más 20 años siendo comparado por su hermano el prodigio ¿Por qué lo iba a dejar de la noche a la mañana? su padre seguía prefiriendo a Itachi.

Siempre lo había hecho.

De nada sirvieron tantos desvelos y tantos intentos para ser mejor. Bueno, los demás lo veían como un prodigio, mientras que su padre:

Solo lo veía como su hijo menor. Un hijo que jamás supero a su hermano mayor.

—Sé que no eres ninguno de ellos hijo pero, este lugar no me gusta para ti— Sasuke frunció el ceño— Lo sabes Sasuke, no es para un Uchiha.

¡Oh claro! La familia Uchiha no podía vivir allí.

—No es para ti… pero para mí si lo es. Me gusta este lugar y aquí me quedare.

— ¿Es por una chica? — esa pregunta lo descoloco.

¿Qué tenía que ver una chica con su departamento? Si él quisiera cambiarse de lugar lo haría sin importarle nada.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Qué tiene que ver en este asunto?

—Tal vez te guste alguien de aquí y por eso no te quieres cambiar— dijo su padre convencido.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Tal vez no lo sea.

—No hay ninguna chica…. La única mujer que conozco vive en el piso de arriba.

— ¿Y no es ella?

Sasuke se puso pálido de solo pensarlo, aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión.

—No ella está casada— al ver la expresión de su padre añadió— Y tiene 80 años.

—Entiendo… me parece perfecto que no haya ninguna chica.

—Si a mí también.

Se sumieron en un silencio absoluto mirándose fijamente. Siempre lo hacían cada vez que tenían opiniones diferentes. Uno tenía que ceder.

Y esta vez cedió Fugaku.

—Muy bien Sasuke— se levantó de su asiento— Te quedaras, pero quiero decente este lugar ¿Esta claro? Que sea digno de un Uchiha.

—Si papá, será decente… tal y como esta.

—No tienes remedio— el padre suspiro— Después nos vemos.

—Mándale saludos a mi madre de mi parte— dijo al verlo salir.

Perfecto. El departamento seguiría siendo suyo, no dejaría que nadie se quedara en ese lugar.

¿Vista perfecta? ¿Discotecas?

Para que si tenía un buen libro, un sillón acogedor y entre otra cosa una gran televisión.

—Ese departamento le hubiera caído bien a Naruto… si era para él.

Pensó en su amigo ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

En todo caso que le importaba mejor se dispuso a ver una película después de haber ganado tal batalla.

.

.

* * *

.

—Necesitas un novio amiga… corrección, te urge un novio amiga.

—No necesito novio Ino, estoy perfectamente bien así.

¿Quién necesitaba un hombre? Definitivamente ella no.

A sus 24 años de edad tenía todo lo que una chica pudiera soñar. Una casa acogedora, su familia tan unida y querida, su tan preciado empleo y aquellos amigos que amaba más que nada.

—Si necesitas uno Sakura —insistió la mejor amiga de la chica— Te presentare a Sasori.

Ino Yamanaka: una carismática chica poseedora de una larga y rubia cabellera y de unos ojos azul cielo. Era amiga de Sakura desde el jardín de infantes, exactamente desde los 6 años. Había sido su primera amiga y la mejor de todas.

Y lo seguía siendo.

—No tienes remedio Ino— la Haruno rodo los ojos.

¿Cuándo demonios se le metió en aquella cabeza rubia la idea de andar de cupido?

—No lo tengo Sakurita— afirmo la rubia— Quiero verte feliz y que mejor que con el sexy pelirojo de mi amigo.

—No le gustare Ino.

— ¿Qué no le gustaras? ¿Es enserio? — la rubia no lo creía.

Si con solo mirar a su amiga los hombres babeaban por ella. ¿Cómo a Sasori no le iba a interesar?

Miro a su amiga con el afán de inspeccionarla. Aquel cabello rosado caía hasta su cintura y hacia perfectamente juego con sus orbes jade. Era de estatura mediana y de tez blanca. Poseía una figura que la mayoría de las chicas envidiaban y que los chicos deseaban.

—Ino— suspiro la pelirosada caminando cada vez más rápido— No necesito a nadie, entiende. Y se me hace tarde para regresar a mi consultorio, mis pacientes me esperan.

—Muy bien— Ino suspiro— Ganaste esta vez amiga. Pero seguiremos con la plática— le sonríe y comienza a alejarse— ¡Adiós!

— ¡No hay nada que platicar! — grita Sakura con la esperanza de ser escuchada.

Aunque al parecer no lo fue.

.

Llego a su trabajo a los pocos minutos topándose con una larga fila de pacientes que la esperaban desesperados.

—Sera un largo día— y entro a su consultorio con el primer paciente en puerta.

Era hora de trabajar.

.

* * *

.

Era su tercera película y ya se estaba fastidiando.

Quería salir.

No era común en Sasuke Uchiha, en realidad que quisiera salir era demasiado extraño.

Pero allí estaba. Con el celular en mano dispuesto a llamar a su rubio amigo.

Después de tres timbrazos una voz contesto.

**_— ¿Bueno?_**

—Naruto

—**_ ¿Teme? ¿Qué paso?_**

—Vamos a salir— no era una pregunta— ¿Te espero allá o vienes aquí?

**_— ¿Salir? ¿Qué hicieron contigo amigo?… ¡Que hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha!_** —gritaban a todo pulmón al otro lado de la línea.

—No hicieron nada conmigo idiota— tras un silencio prosiguió— Solo quería despejarme un momento.

—**_Ok teme_**—se escuchaba al otro lado**_— Nos divertiremos ¡Dattebayo!_**

—Hmp

—**_Que hablador andas teme… paso por ti en una hora_**— escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Muy bien tenía una hora. Solo esperaba que el idiota no saliera con sus absurdas ideas de diversión.

—Hmp lo que el aburrimiento hace.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Tenía que cambiarse.

…

Había sido un día agotador, había perdido la cuenta de los pacientes que atendía.

En definitiva, ser médico no era fácil.

—Menos mal que ya termine— sonrió la chica.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomo el abrigo que se encontraba colgado sobre un perchero. Hacia frio afuera y no quería enfermarse.

—Hasta luego Tsunade-sama— se despidió de su jefa mientras caminaba por los pasillos del elegante hospital.

—Adiós Sakura— le respondió— Necesito hablar contigo ¿Mañana te parece?

—Claro Tsunade-sama— dice la chica— Hasta pronto.

Y así la rubia de orbes color miel vio alejarse a su querida discípula hacia las frías calles de Konoha.

—Hasta mañana… pequeña.

.

* * *

.

Esto no era la definición exacta de la palabra diversión para Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, su estúpido amigo, había demorado más de dos horas en llegar a su casa. En cuanto al lugar… ni que decir.

—Maldito dobe.

Así que el pelinegro se encontraba rodeado de chicas que lo hostigaban sin parar mientras que su rubio amigo se divertía de lo lindo a las afueras del lugar.

—En definitiva te matare.

Camino hacia el exterior del lugar buscando al rubio. No demoro tanto en encontrarlo en una de las bancas más alejadas del bar.

Estaba prácticamente "devorando" a una peliroja de ojos azulados.

—Lamento interrumpirlos…pero necesito que dejes a tu amigo— mira a la chica que le sonreía coqueta— Y que me lleves a mi casa dobe.

—Pero teme…— el rubio iba a protestar.

—Ahora,

Y el rubio derrotado y maldiciendo por lo bajo le pidió disculpas a la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

Ahora hasta de chofer…eso era el colmo.

.

* * *

.

Caminaba hacia su hogar, el hospital no estaba tan lejos por lo que no llevaba su auto. Servía que caminaba un rato y se despejaba de todo.

Miro la luna llena que iluminaba las calles con su gran esplendor, era una de las noches más perfectas que había visto en su vida.

—Que dicha seria ver siempre a la luna así… tan brillante— dijo la pelirosada.

Se detuvo por un instante a observar la luna un rato más ¿Qué perdía si se quedaba allí unos segundos?

No perdía nada.

Al estar absorta mirando la luna no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hasta que un grito le llamo la atención, era una voz desesperada.

Miro hacia donde provenía el grito y lo vio.

Un auto venía a toda velocidad y un pequeño estaba tirado en el suelo llorando, se había lastimado el tobillo y no se podía mover.

Si no se movía el auto impactaría con el pobre niño y este tal vez no sobreviviría.

—No puede ser.

Sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el niño. Tenía que llegar a tiempo y levantarlo. Tenía que salvarlo.

Noto como la madre del pequeño le gritaba angustiada intentando correr hacia él, solo que no podía. La señora estaba embarazada.

Saco fuerzas de donde pudo y llego. El auto estaba a escasos metros y el pequeño no se movía aun.

—Te tengo— dijo levantando al pequeño como pudo y mirando hacia el frente.

No podía correr, hiciera lo que hiciera el auto los alcanzaría.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

En un intento desesperado empujo al niño al otro lado de la acera. El pequeño cayó al suelo y la madre se acercó a él llorando miro a Sakura y una mirada de alarma la invadió.

Sakura se encontraba tendida en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca. Su cuerpo le dolía horrores y no podía respirar.

No sobreviviría. Estaba segura de ello.

Por algo era médico.

Como pudo volteo a ver al niño y una sonrisa se formó en su magullado rostro.

Por lo menos el niño estaba bien.

Miro hacia el frente o hacia los lados, no estaba segura y lo vio. Observo la silueta de un chico que la llamaba, era pelinegro y de ojos como el carbón. Se le hacía vagamente familiar. No sabía si estaba consiente o inconsciente… solo se dio cuenta que el chico la llamaba desde la lejanía.

Y de repente todo se volvió obscuro.

.

* * *

**_Esto es el primer capitulo ¿Que les pareció?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Recuerden el viernes subiré continuación de "Un deseo no deseado"_**

**_Y el siguiente capitulo de este Fic lo subiré el miércoles :)_**

**_¿Algún reviews para esta escritora?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo :3_**

**_Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo de este fic :3_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Después de que Sasuke interrumpiera la "platica" que Naruto tenía con la chica peliroja, se dirigieron al estacionamiento- que se encontraba a las afueras del bar. Llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar buscando el coche que pertenecía a cierto chico de sonrisa zorruna. Después de caminar unos minutos por el sombrío estacionamiento dieron con el auto del chico.

Se subieron a un convertible negro de último modelo, y sin más el rubio arranco el coche a toda velocidad.

—Naruto, nunca te vuelvo a acompañar a esos lugares— el chico hablo en cuanto se alejaron del bar—. Nunca en mi vida; recuérdalo.

—Teme, no seas exagerado…. ¡Tú me invitaste a salir a un lugar! —contrataco el rubio mirando al azabache por unos instantes.

—Hmp— "dijo" el moreno—. Yo lo único que quería era un lugar tranquilo para salir y tú me llevaste al lugar más ruidoso de toda Konoha—miro al rubio con reproche.

Naruto se quedó callado por unos instantes meditando su respuesta. Miraba hacia el frente y no despegaba las manos del volante.

—No es mi problema que seas un amargado ¡dattebayo! — Naruto miro furioso al Uchiha—. A mí me gustan esos lugares, si a ti no te gustan no es mi problema.

—Sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gustan esos lugares…. ¡Mira hacia el frente idiota! — le grito el Uchiha moviendo rápidamente el volante ante la mirada aterrada del rubio—. Casi nos matamos por tu culpa inepto.

El rubio estaba mudo, casi chocaban con un camión. Aun en estado de shock atino a parar en una de las orillas de la calle, en cuanto se detuvo el chico comenzó a sudar frio.

—Vi mi vida en un segundo dattebayo.

Recordó momentos antes. Como el camión venía a toda velocidad en el carril contrario, como rápidamente cambiaba a su mismo carril, como aquellas luces blancas casi los sentenciaban a su fin, como su mejor amigo cambio el rumbo en el que iban en un solo instante.

Si él no se hubiera distraído al estar peleando con el pelinegro, si él no hubiera estado volteando cuando no debía. Pero él hubiera no existe, y el solo estaba seguro de una cosa en esos instantes:

Si el pelinegro no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, en este momento serian papilla.

—Gracias teme— dijo cuando sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

—No me agradezcas idiota y conduce bien— el chico de ojo ónix no podía negarlo, en esos instantes su corazón latía rápidamente.

Solo quería llegar a casa.

.

* * *

.

.

Era extraño que en un barrio tan tranquilo estuvieran ambulancias y patrullas merodeando las calles.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado teme?

Miraban toda la escena a medida que pasaban por la calle, un niño abrazado a su madre, mientras que esta lloraba sin consuelo mirando hacia la ambulancia.

Notaron como cargaban un cuerpo y lo metían cuidadosamente junto con los paramédicos, seguramente atenderían a esa persona inmediatamente.

—No lo sé dobe— el Uchiha solo se limitaba a ver aquella trágica escena en cámara lenta.

Ni pensar que ellos pudieron haber sido víctimas de algo así.

—Pobre de la víctima— el rubio estaba cabizbajo aunque no apartaba la vista del volante, no quería otro susto—. Espero que este bien.

El pelinegro solo veía la escena a medida que se alejaban del trágico lugar. Incluso después de haber perdido de vista el accidente, el chico todavía lo tenía en su mente.

Recordaba a las personas mirando aterradas y llorando, al niño abrazado a su madre, al cuerpo siendo cargado por los paramédicos.

Lo lúgubre que se había vuelto el lugar.

—Yo también lo espero— susurro el chico inconscientemente.

Y de repente un silencio era lo que habitaba aquel espacio en el auto, un silencio que ni Sasuke ni Naruto supieron romper.

.

* * *

.

Llego a su casa después de unos minutos de silencio total. Apenas bajo del auto, se despidió del rubio y entro a su departamento a toda velocidad con una sola cosa en mente:

Aquel accidente.

No tenía idea del porque lo afecto así _"Seguramente será porque casi nos pasa lo mismo" _pensó el chico con un escalofrió.

Camino lentamente hacia la cocina y con menos ganas que antes busco algo de comer aunque no tuviera hambre.

Tomo un paquete de comida ya hecha y se dispuso a calentarlo, en cuanto termino se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Necesito descansar, fue un día agotador.

Se recostó en su cama e intento dormir, después de unos largos minutos se dio cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche un tanto peculiar, nunca había pensado haber "casi" tenido un accidente y momentos después presenciar cómo se llevaban un cuerpo.

Era aterrador. Era irónicamente aterrador.

Se dispuso a pensar hasta que el sueño lo venció. Esa noche el Uchiha por fin pudo dormir tranquilo, ignorando completamente:

Que su vida daría un giro inesperado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz cegadora, en cuanto sus orbes se acostumbraron a la luz y sus oídos se acostumbraron al ruido, miro a su alrededor.

Coches pasaban a gran velocidad, hombres, mujeres y niños caminaban por la gran ciudad. Era un nuevo día y ella se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Estaba tirada en medio de la calle, justamente donde había terminado ayer, o ¿antier? Autos pasaban al lado de ella sin siquiera reparar en su presencia.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Recordó vagamente lo ocurrido aquella noche, ella corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el niño, el camión que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, ella empujando al niño de su lado, un terrible dolor en el cuerpo junto con un impacto y después… nada.

Obscuridad, una terrible oscuridad.

— ¿Qué rayos ocurre? — se preguntó angustiada mirándose detenidamente.

No había ni un rasguño en sus manos y su ropa no se encontraba magullada.

—Algo está mal, muy mal.

Camino torpemente hacia la banqueta buscando algo que pudiera decirle que ella estaba equivocada. Miro de nuevo a las personas que caminaban por allí.

Ninguna reparaba en su presencia.

.

* * *

.

Iba a su trabajo tranquilamente, ser hijo del dueño de las empresas Uchiha tiene sus ventajas para ocasiones como esta. El simplemente quería llegar tarde.

Opto por caminar, hace tiempo que no caminaba por esas calles ahora desconocidas para él. Giro a la izquierda, después a la derecha, diviso un parque y dio de nuevo vuelta.

Era el único problema que tenía por vivir en aquel lugar. El camino a su trabajo parecía un laberinto.

—Las 9:30, todavía es temprano.

Siguió caminando hasta que reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era el lugar del accidente. Nada que ver con lo que presencio anoche, cualquier rastro de angustia percibido ayer se había desvanecido con el andar de hoy.

A lo lejos diviso una chica que parecía angustiada. Poseía una larga cabellera rosada y una tez blanca. Su cuerpo era proporcionado y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad jade. La miro con detenimiento y perdió la noción del tiempo… era hermosa.

Ella al parecer se dio cuenta y sonriendo se dirigió a él.

El no supo que sintió en ese momento, si alegría por atraer a una chica tan linda o escalofríos al ver sus orbes jades tan vacíos.

Opto por la segunda opción.

.

* * *

.

Estaba angustiada, terriblemente angustiada. No era común despertar a mitad de calle, sin un solo rasguño y sin que nadie la observara.

—Si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

Miro nuevamente a las personas, esperando con impaciencia que alguien la observara aunque fuera por unos segundos. Hasta que sucedió.

A lo lejos noto como un chico de cabello negro, de tez blanca y de un cuerpo de infarto la miraba detenidamente. Ella también lo miro por unos instantes, luego le sonrió aliviada caminando hacia él.

—Me alegra que tú me vieras— le dijo en cuanto llego hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no te vería? — cuestiono el pelinegro.

—No lo sé.

Se quedó pensando por unos instantes y palideció repentinamente. Si ella estaba muerta ¿Por qué el la veía?

— ¿Estás muerto? — esa pregunta descoloco al chico completamente.

— ¿Qué rayos? —miro a la chica, que lo miraba asustada—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ella no dijo nada hasta unos segundos después, lo miro seriamente y susurro:

—Porque estoy muerta

— ¿Muerta? ¿Estás loca?

El chico no cabía en su sorpresa ¿Acaso ella afirmaba que estaba muerta?

—No, no estoy loca… estoy muerta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — el pelinegro decidió darle por su lado, era lo mejor para la gente con problemas mentales.

—Porque nadie me había visto, amanecí tirada en la mitad de la calle y solamente tú me viste— la chica hizo una pausa—. Y te miran como si estuvieras loco en estos momentos— termino la chica sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que; en efecto, lo miraban como si estuviera loco, las personas lo miraban con desaprobación, se escuchaban susurros "Pobre chico" o "Lastima es tan joven y hablando solo" e incluso "Tan guapo y loco, que desperdicio"

—No estoy loco— dijo el chico con una mirada amenazante logrando que, todos los curiosos se alejaran del lugar—. ¿Qué fue eso? — le susurro a la chica.

—Vez, ellos no me ven a mí, pero tu si… así que por favor ten cuidado cuando hables conmigo en un futuro ¿O quieres que te manden al manicomio? — le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Y quién dice que dejare que te quedes conmigo? — cuestiono el chico confundido.

— Eres el único que puedes verme, me debo de quedar contigo— le dijo la chica seriamente.

Algo en sus orbes jade lo hizo decidir.

—Muy bien— acepto resignado—. Pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—No traigas a más seres como tú a mi casa, ¿está bien? — miro con una pizca de diversión a la chica.

—De acuerdo— acepto sonriendo—. Solo que, ten cuidado cuando hables conmigo. Esta vez te vieron hablando solo, espero que no te vean a la otra hablando con un poste o con la pared— comento riendo suavemente.

—Tendré cuidado con eso—miro su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo—. Ya se me hizo tarde para ir a trabajar, pero bueno ¿Quién no se merece un día de descanso?

—Exacto, y ya que voy a vivir en tu casa ¿Cómo te llamas? — cuestiono la pelirosada.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha— se presentó—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Sakura Haruno, un gusto— le contesto la chica sonriendo.

.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás había creído en fantasmas o en algún ser sobrenatural, pero esa mañana, al ver a la chica de orbes jade sonriéndole se dio cuenta de algo:

Los fantasmas si existían y al parecer ella no esta tan muerta como creía.

¿Los fantasmas se pueden tocar?

.

No tenía idea de que le depararía el futuro con esa chica tan peculiar. No sabía si estaba muerta o estaba viva.

Solo sabía que de ahora en adelante un fantasma habitaría su casa.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :)_**

**_El siguiente capitulo de este Fic lo subiré el miércoles :)_**

**_¿Algún reviews para esta escritora?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo :3_**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo de este fic :3_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Esto era nuevo para ella. Y también era extraño, demasiado extraño. Nunca, en su corta "vida" se hubiera imaginado una situación de lo más absurda como la que ahora estaba pasando.

Sakura Haruno, una chica medio muerta pidiéndole ayuda a un completo desconocido. _"Menos mal que esta guapo"_ pensó la chica sintiendo un poco de calor en sus pálidas mejillas ¿Los fantasmas se sonrojaban?

Debía ser fuerte y aferrarse a lo evidente: el pelinegro que le daba la espalda era, nada más y nada menos, que la única persona que la podía ver.

Por lo tanto, se tenía que quedar con él.

—Espero no ser una molestia— susurro. Noto como el pelinegro le dirigía la mirada y como acto reflejo la chica le sonrió—. ¿Está cerca tu casa?

—Sí, está a una cuadra— fue lo único que contesto el pelinegro—. Sakura yo…— fue interrumpido por su celular, que de la nada comenzó a sonar— Disculpa— saco su celular del bolsillo y se alejó unos pasos de ella para contestar.

La chica de orbes jade se dedicó a mirar al chico detenidamente. Era alto y de buen cuerpo, su cabello era azabache con unos sutiles destellos azulados, vestía elegantemente _"al parecer es una persona importante"_ pensó al mirar el traje que traía puesto el chico. Noto como cada una de las facciones en su rostro cambiaba al hablar por teléfono, definitivamente era guapo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, aquellos pozos obscuros que miraban hacia su dirección en ese mismo instante.

—Listo— dijo el chico en cuanto termino de atender—. Que se arreglen ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te noto molesto.

—Nada, solo mi trabajo— contesto—. Pero vamos a mi casa, falta poco para llegar.

El camino siguiente no habló en absoluto. Él no sabía que decir y ella no quería que la gente pensara cosas de él. Después de todo no era normal ver a un chico hablando solo.

Por fin llegaron a la casa. La chica se dio cuenta de eso al ver al chico sacando unas llaves frente a esa casa, más bien parecía una mansión.

—Entra— comento el chico al ver que la chica se había quedado anonadada.

—Es… hermosa.

Era más que eso. La fachada de lo que le parecía una mansión, era exquisita, los detalles eran diminutos y todos se entrelazaban entre sí. Los colores contrastaban en una gran armonía en esa casa. Y lo mejor de todo era el jardín que el chico poseía, era perfecto. No tenía muchas plantas pero eran las necesarias para hacer lucir una casa.

— ¿Tan sorprendida por un departamento? —se burló el chico al notar como miraba la chica a su alrededor—. Hay lugares mejores.

—Tal vez para ti hayan lugares mejores— contrataco la chica—. Pero para mí este departamento es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida ¿Tu lo decoraste?

—Sí, todo es de mi gusto personal.

—Es perfecto.

—Y eso que aún no entras— comento el chico antes de dejarla entrar.

Todo era aún más hermoso que afuera. No tenía nada que ver una decoración con la otra pero por alguna extraña razón; le encantaba. Todo tenía una temática moderna, aunque no se salía a lo despampanante. Simplemente era un lugar acogedor.

Pero la vista fue lo que más la sorprendió.

—Sabía que esto te iba a gustar— el chico sonrió arrogantemente.

La vista era perfecta. La ciudad entera se lucia ante ella, era increíble tener una vista así, incluso el mar a la lejanía se dejaba ver.

Era simplemente hermoso.

—Me encanta— susurro la chica sonriendo—. Jamás había visto un lugar igual.

—Es por eso que quise este lugar— dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá—. Nunca cambiaria un lugar como este, aunque mi padre me quiera cambiar a otro lugar.

El chico calló abruptamente ante esas palabras. Al parecer aquel tema no era del todo apropiado ante una chica que acababa de conocer. No debía de mencionar nada de su familia, aquella familia a la que nunca pudo impresionar.

— ¿Tu padre no quiere que vivas aquí? — la chica cuestiono curiosa.

—No— fue lo único que contesto el chico antes de ser nuevamente molestado por su celular-. Espera aquí, veré que necesitan.

La chica, al verse sola se dispuso a merodear por la casa. Al parecer aquel seria su hogar por un tiempo. Tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Sí, está bien… voy para allá— el Uchiha regreso con ella, se veía molesto—. ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola un rato? —cuestiono el chico—. Tengo una junta de improvisto y necesito estar allá.

—No, no me molesta para nada, después de todo ¿Quién me va a ver? — dijo sonriente aunque consiente de lo que acababa de decir.

Nadie la podía ver.

—Muy bien, entonces adiós— el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta siendo seguido por la chica que se detuvo en la puesta de la casa.

Se había quedado sola nuevamente. No tenía idea de cómo empezar a buscar su luz, si es que había una. Necesitaba pedirle ayuda al Uchiha. Necesitaba saber cómo salir de aquel problema.

"Todas las personas tienen una misión en esta vida" una vez su madre le había dicho aquello, tal vez por eso no se había ido. Tal vez no había cumplido su misión.

Solo necesitaba saber… cual misión tenia.

.

…O…O….O

.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía frustrado. El informe de ventas no había salido como se esperaba, la junta había sido un total fracaso, había perdido dos clientes, un fantasma de había atravesado en su camino. Hoy no era un buen día para él.

Está bien, aquella chica no tenía culpa de lo sucedido en su trabajo. No tenía la culpa de lo inútiles que eran sus empleados. No tenía la culpa que el fuera uno de los mejores empresarios del país.

—Qué día— se quejó frotándose la sien—. Hace tanto que no tenía un día así.

Esperaba que aquella chica pelirosada y de orbes jades no le trajera problemas.

—Aunque al ser un fantasma… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

— ¡Teme! — un rubio entro a la oficina abruptamente siendo seguido por la secretaria que intentaba correrlo de todas maneras posibles—. ¿Cómo que no quieres recibirme dattebayo?

—No quiero recibir a nadie— dijo el pelinegro seriamente—. No estoy de humor.

— ¡Tú nunca estas de humor teme!

—Hmp

— ¡Eres demasiado amargado! ¡Necesitas una chica! — grito el rubio ignorando la miraba fulminante del Uchiha.

—No necesito a nadie… no me interesa eso del amor, a parte he vivido asfixiado por chicas toda mi vida.

—Ya te quiero ver sufriendo por una, siempre es así— sonrió el ojiazul—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo decía que nunca me enamoraría? Ahora mírame, ando babeando por mi chica de orbes perla.

—Tú eres un idiota, yo no… ahora largo.

—Ya te veré teme, ¡Veras tu mundo de rosa en cuanto te enamores de ella! — grito antes de salir, dejando a un Uchiha más irritado que de costumbre.

—Claro, mi mundo color rosa…. Mejor me pongo a trabajar— susurro mirando un archivo por segunda vez.

Tenía un largo día por recorrer.

…O….O….O

Llego a su hogar entrada la noche. Estaban las calles repletas de gente y mientras el caminaba lentamente todos lo comenzaban a saludar. Era rutina, no era muy sociable con los vecinos pero llevaba la relación amena.

Solo que hoy se sentía frustrado, solo quería descansar. En cuanto entro a su casa, camino directo a su habitación; se desvistió, dejándose puesto solamente el bóxer.

—Mañana será un nuevo día— susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para ir a cenar.

Estaba demasiado cansado, necesitaba descansar.

.

….O…O…O

.

Había escuchado ruidos en la entrada de la casa. Seguramente Sasuke Uchiha había llegado de trabajar. No supo porque pero se sintió contenta, seguramente era porque al fin podría hablar con el sobre su problema.

Pasar toda la tarde sola y encerrada no le había gustado en absoluto.

Camino lentamente hacia el chico hasta que lo diviso. Se veía cansado, y noto como sin verla siquiera pasaba de ella caminando directamente a su habitación.

—Seguramente ahorita baja a platicar.

Lo espero por unos minutos y el chico no salió de su habitación. "_Seguramente está dormido"_ pensó la chica cabizbaja, al parecer su problema tendría que solucionarse otro día.

Esa noche se mantuvo por la planta baja de la casa, no quería molestar al chico que dormía arriba. Tenía que entenderlo, por más que intentara adaptarse a su nueva vida habría una cosa de la que seguramente no se podría adaptar.

La soledad.

—Sakura Haruno, creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar sola— susurro en medio de la obscuridad.

.

…O…O…O

.

Mientras la chica se encontraba abajo, un chico dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Se encontraba soñando con algo, que por primera vez en su vida no lo abrumo.

Era hora que Sasuke Uchiha no tuviera pesadillas, siempre las había tenido. Por eso no le gustaba dormir.

Pero ahora dormía tranquilamente, ignorando completamente su alrededor.

—Sakura—en medio de su sueño pudo pronunciar el nombre de la persona que lo mantuvo sereno en su sueño.

Sasuke Uchiha por fin pudo dormir bien.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo. Este capitulo estuvo cortito :3... Los proximos serán mas largos_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :)_**

**_El siguiente capitulo de este Fic lo subiré el miércoles :)_**

**_¿Algún reviews para esta escritora?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola queridos lectores! _**

**_Lamento la demora, es que tuve unos pequeños problemas pero aquí ya esta el capitulo_**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo de este fic :3_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana. Las "famosas" cortinas se encontraban abiertas de par en par; mientras que, cierto chico pelinegro abría los ojos lentamente intentando acoplarse a la luz. Se levantó pesadamente y miro su despertador, eran las 6:30, algo temprano para un sábado.

—Dormiré un poco más— se recostó nuevamente en la cama tapándose con una sábana hasta la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ocultar el molesto sol con las persianas.

Se intentó acomodar nuevamente, aquellos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana eran demasiado molestos. Después de varios minutos por fin se rindió y decidió cerrar esas persianas blancas que tanto lo fastidiaban.

—Maldita cosa, ¿Qué no te puedes cerrar sola? —cuestionaba en el aire intentando cerrarlas. Eso era lo que nunca le había gustado de su famoso departamento.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por fin la ventana se ocultó, dejando el cuarto nuevamente en penumbras. El chico dando por sentada su victoria se dispuso a recostarse nuevamente y cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño antes robado.

—Ahora si a dormir, me lo merezco después de lo de ayer—susurro pensando en la estresante tarde que tuvo en su trabajo. Aquel día en que nada le había salido bien.

De repente algo le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, que rayos, ¿había oído pasos?

En efecto, aquellos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos como si alguien estuviera vagando por el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

— ¿Sera Naruto? — lo dudaba, aquel idiota nunca se metía a su casa sin gritar—. ¿Y si es un ladrón?

Se levantó rápidamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, con cautela se acercó a la puerta confirmando su teoría. Alguien estaba en su casa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y miro hacia su alrededor. Nadie estaba allí, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, seguramente aquel ladrón estaba en la planta baja.

_"¿Y si tiene un arma?... mejor lo ataco por la espalda"_ pensó el Uchiha mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Al término de las escaleras diviso una sombra. No se podía ver quien era a causa de la falta de luz en el lugar, pero era obvio; alguien quería robar su casa.

— ¡Te tengo!... — se lanzó contra aquella sombra que solo se quedó estática en su lugar, pero en vez de atraparla solo sintió un gran golpe—. ¿Qué rayos?

Sasuke Uchiha estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que aquella "sombra" seguía parada frente a él.

—Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? — cuestiono aquella sombra confundiendo al pelinegro—. Soy Sakura.

¿Sakura?

De repente los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, ¡Claro!, ella era la chica pelirosada que se encontró de camino al trabajo, ¿Cómo pudo haberla olvidado?

—Sakura— dijo mientras se levantaba—. No me acordaba que estabas aquí— dijo molesto—, a la otra no aparezcas así.

—Lo lamento— dijo la chica cabizbaja—. No creí que reaccionarias así.

— ¿Cómo no voy a reaccionar así si escuche pasos en cuanto me levante? — la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Cierto, no volverá a suceder— no quería molestarlo, después de todo se iba a quedar en su casa. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de eso—. Me gustaría decirte algo, tal vez así pueda saber porque estoy así— decía señalándose.

—Después me lo dices, me voy a bañar— seguía molesto—. Y después iré a desayunar.

—Sasuke…

— Y no me sigas, no te quiero ver en la cocina ni en mi habitación— ordenaba mientras la miraba fríamente.

Y sin más camino hacia su recamara siendo observado por cierta chica pelirosada, que en estos momentos se mostraba un poco deprimida.

¿Apoco muerta también iba a molestar?

_"Tal vez no salga nunca de aquí, debo de ir acostumbrándome a estar sola"_ pensó la chica con una tristeza plasmable.

Ignorando completamente el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha siempre despertaba de malas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba desayunando. Ya no estaba molesto, entendía que la chica no tenía la culpa de su mal humor matutino. Aunque eso de aparecerse de la nada aun no le agradaba mucho.

—Tengo que pedirle disculpas— susurro mientras miraba su plato ya vacío—. ¿Por qué me voy a disculpar? — se estaba debatiendo. El Uchiha siempre había sido orgulloso.

Miro hacia la sala. ¿La chica aun estaría allí?

—Iré y hablare con ella, después de todo aún tiene que decirme algo.

Se levantó de su asiento y después de lavar los trastos se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica. Tenían que hablar.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya no estaba segura de querer quedarse allí. Estaba consciente de que molestaba al chico con el que se hospedaba y eso no era nada agradable. Tenía ganas de irse y dejar todo a un lado. El problema era que nadie más, aparte de Sasuke la podía ver. Y eso la deprimía. Aunque en el fondo la entusiasmaba.

—Si tan solo la persona que me hubiera visto fuera más agradable— estaba molesta por como la trato.

Valla cambio de humor, ¿apoco creían que los fantasmas no tenían emociones?

—Sakura— y allí estaba el chico que en este momento la miraba con ojos tan intimidantes.

Salía de la cocina con un aire de superioridad infinita. Ya se había duchado y ahora poseía unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Su cabello rebelde se encontraba un poco mojado a causa de la no tan reciente ducha. Sakura lo miro embobada. Ese chico sí que era atractivo.

— ¿Qué paso Sasuke? —fue lo único que contesto saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Necesito hablar contigo—es lo único que contesto el chico a la chica fantasmal.

— ¿De que necesitas hablar?

—De nosotros, de la situación, del porque estas aquí— comento el chico tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá.

La rosada solo se quedó mirándolo aturdida. Quería hablar de ellos, de lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar mirarlo y pensar por unos instantes en ellos mismos juntos pero en otra situación. _"Claro Sakura, eres una chica fantasma… puedes conseguir a quien se te dé la gana"_ pensó con sarcasmo al momento que rodaba los ojos. Pasar tiempo con ese chico tan lindo le estaba haciendo mal.

—Está bien, necesitamos hablar de todo lo que ha ocurrido— ella se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo previamente.

—Sakura, ¿no te vas a sentar? — le cuestiono el pelinegro a lo que está un poco apenada contesto.

—No puedo tocar nada— al notar la confusión del chico decidió aclarar—. Lo traspaso todo.

—Entiendo, debe ser difícil pasar algo así, ¿no?

—Lo es.

Se sumieron en un silencio tenso mientras se miraban en cuanto el otro no se diera cuenta. El chico la miraba con una pizca de curiosidad, ¿Cómo esa chica había dado a parar con él? ¿Por qué justamente con él? No podía negarlo, ella era linda. Con su cabello de un exótico color rosado y con aquellos orbes jade lograba confundirlo un poco.

_"Jamás hubiera pensado que un fantasma fuera así… una mujer linda. ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ aquella chica no era linda, no claro que no. Ella era alguien que había llegado a su casa en cuestiones absurdas _"Mas me vale aclarar todo para que se valla de una vez" _

—Y, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — comenzó el chico para romper el silencio. Que extraño, Sasuke no era de los chicos que les gustara hablar.

—Tengo 24, ¿y tú?

—También tengo 24, cuéntame algo de ti— le dijo el chico _"Valla que parece joven"_

La chica se quedó callada por unos minutos. Sasuke suponía que estaba pensando en lo que le iba a contar de su vida. Al darse cuenta que la chica seguía en su mundo decidió inspeccionarla un poco. Vestía una blusa roja y unos jeans un poco gastados. Sus zapatillas eran sencillas; tacón bajo y de color negro. En cambio su cabello fue lo que más le llamo la atención; era rosado, un extraño color. Era largo hasta la cintura y a simple vista se notaba que la chica lo cuidaba "_Y eso que es un fantasma"_ no quería imaginarse como se notaría si la viera en persona.

Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que la chica lo miraba confundida _"¿Y si se dio cuenta que la miraba?"_ pensó nervioso el chico. Aquella chica lograba ponerlo nervioso con nada **_"No la mirabas, ¡Casi la devorabas con la mirada! Y eso que aún no íbamos en la parte de inspeccionar su cuerpo"_** le reclamo su consciencia, a lo que el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? — inquirió la chica preocupada.

—Si, cuéntame de ti—contesto el chico intentando quitarse aquel molesto calor del rostro.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura, tengo 24 años, soy médico. No sé qué paso ese día de mi "muerte" — hizo un ademan con los dedos—, pero sé que era de noche y que escuchaba muchos gritos… y dolor— la chica miro hacia el suelo triste _"No recuerdo el accidente"_ —, todo se volvió tan obscuro en un instante.

—Y, ¿tienes familia? — se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en la chica.

—No, no tengo a nadie. La mayor parte de mi vida la pase sola, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 15 años y desde entonces me quede en custodia de mi tía— noto como el chico iba a hablar—, ella murió hace tres años. Mi vida era mi trabajo, supongo que por eso no tengo vida propia. Tenía amigas pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero dudo mucho que puedas encontrarlas. Mi amiga Ino se iba a ir de viaje por dos semanas. En fin; esta es mi vida. Mi corta y patética vida. Ahora cuéntame algo de ti— le sonrió la chica.

Sasuke miro nuevamente a Sakura. Había notado su cambio de humor en cuanto hablaba de su vida, así que toda su vida la había pasado sola. Incluso esa sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento era claramente falsa. No la conocía de mucho tiempo pero lo que más se grabó en su mente de ella fue su sonrisa, su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Pero, ¿Qué le contaría él?

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 24 años, ya sabes dónde trabajo. Tengo un hermano llamado Itachi que me saca de quicio todo el tiempo—escucho la risa de la chica, inevitablemente el también sonrió—, mi madre y mi padre vienen a veces a verme, mi padre siempre intenta convencerme a que yo me mude. Tengo un amigo que es un completo desastre. En fin: creo que es todo lo que puedo contarte, por lo menos por ahora— necesitaba confiar más en ella para decirle más de su vida.

— ¿Con que un hermano, eh?

—Sí, es diferente a mi…demasiado diferente diría yo.

Escucho la risa de la chica. Al parecer se divertía con lo que le contaba.

—Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme anoche? — pregunto el chico de la nada, recordaba que la chica le quería contar algunas cosas.

—Es que, tengo una teoría del porque estoy aquí.

—Cuéntame.

—Mira, pienso que si estoy muerta y tal vez no me he ido porque tengo alguna misión que hacer. Algo que no he podido concluir, ¿si me entiendes?

—Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que estas muerta?

—No lo sé aun, pero no quiero darme falsas esperanzas de que sigo viva. Eso sería malo, aunque fuera un fantasma— repentinamente el rostro de la chica se había puesto serio—. Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo? — ahora si ya no entendía nada.

—Podrías buscar información sobre mí— a la chica se le habían iluminado los ojos por unos instantes—. También podrías buscar en hospitales o en otro caso en cementerios para ver si estoy muerta o no. Podríamos ir ahorita a…

—Espera, aun no te digo si te voy a ayudar y tú ya estás haciendo planes.

—Como tú eres el único que puede verme, yo creí que tal vez tu podrías…. Olvídalo yo lo hare sola, no me importa si tengo que recorrer el mundo para que alguien pueda ayudarme— se había dirigido a la salida del departamento—, como quiera, gracias por todo— dijo antes de sonreírle nuevamente.

Él se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a ella, no le importo haberla atravesado. Ella lo miro confundida y molesta y el sin pensarlo dos veces se decidió.

—Está bien, te ayudare. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de pensar las cosas— ella le sonrió de nuevo e intento abrazarlo mas no pudo—. No vuelvas a hacer eso— el chico había sido atravesado de nuevo y eso, le daba miedo—. Tenemos que hablar de condiciones, ¿te parece?

—Me parece, pero entra los vecinos te están mirando— comento la chica señalando.

En efecto, los vecinos lo miraban con diversión. El solo decidió ignorarlos y entro a la casa bajo la mirada divertida de la chica.

—Muy bien, nada de burlas como estas, no me atravieses— un escalofrió lo invadió—, no te aparezcas de la nada por mi habitación. Y dame tiempo para mis necesidades básicas, yo si necesito comer y dormir, ¿está claro?

—Muy claro, solo que, ¿siempre te despiertas de malas o fue cosa de la situación? — pregunto la chica confundida.

—Siempre despierto así, por eso te digo que no te me atravieses. No quiero tener malentendidos.

—Está bien, ¿nos vamos? — Sakura estaba emocionada.

— ¿Que dijimos del tiempo? — el chico arqueo una ceja.

—Está bien.

—Espérame y nos vamos— contesto sonriendo arrogantemente antes de subir a su habitación.

.

Sasuke la ayudaría a encontrar su cuerpo o su tumba. Ella solo esperaba que algo en el camino la ayudara con su misteriosa misión. Aunque ver aquellos orbes profundos que la observaban con arrogancia solo la hacían querer una cosa.

Seguir conviviendo con él.

.

.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :)_**

**_El siguiente capitulo de este Fic lo subiré el sabado:)_**

**_¿Algún reviews para esta escritora?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola después de un mes porfin me aparezco D: ... lo lamento muchisimo, intentare subir continuamente otra vez_**

**_Pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo de Convivir con un fantasma_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

.

.

—Y yo que creí que las mujeres eran las que se tardaban tanto en arreglarse— se burlaba una chica de orbes jade mientras caminaba a un lado de un pelinegro—. Veo que no, ¿Cuánto te tardaste? ¿1 hora o 2?

—Hmp, necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de salir— el chico frunció el ceño—, no todo el tiempo me la pase arreglándome según tú.

Habían salido del departamento de Sasuke desde hace media hora y Sakura no dejaba de molestarlo con cualquier tontería. _"Esta chica sí que tiene un humor cambiante_" pensó el chico con irritación. Ya la había visto triste, alegre, histérica, sorprendida y burlona mientras iban de camino a buscar información. Solo esperaba no encontrar la faceta de la chica furiosa.

—Me gustaría salir a todos los lugares que quisiera— susurro la chica mientras veía aquel hermoso paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Estaban pasando por un parque, el parque más hermoso a perspectiva de Sakura. Estaba impecable y en muy buenas condiciones, las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente mientras caminaban y Sakura, absorta a todo no podía creer lo que veía. Era simplemente hermosa esa ciudad.

—Puedes hacerlo después de todo nadie te ve por aquí— contesto el chico sin pensarlo, logrando que la pelirosada bajara la cabeza con un aura de tristeza.

—Lo sé, espero poder hacerlo, hay que aprovechar mi situación, ¿o no?

El joven volteo a ver a la muchacha y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Aquella sonrisa que le profesaba era la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida, la alegría que su sonrisa simulaba no le llegaba a los ojos. Sus orbes seguían vacíos aunque Sasuke casi podía jurar que hace unas pocas horas sus ojos poseían cierto brillo.

—Lamento haber dicho eso, no era mi intención lastimarte— no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Había puesto triste a la rosada y eso no le gustaba.

—No te preocupes— fue lo único que contesto—, será mejor que sigamos buscando.

Y tras esas palabras la muchacha comenzó a andar siendo seguida por el chico.

…

.

.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?, me encantaría haber hecho más de mi vida mientras estaba físicamente aquí— la chica comento de repente.

Eso sorprendió a Sasuke. Desde aquel pequeño incidente en el que Sasuke no midió sus palabras el camino había quedado en un silencio total. Habían andado a la par, pero ninguno se dirigía la mirada. Ahora, después de una hora en silencio a la joven se le ocurría hablar y él no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

— ¿Cómo? — no podía parecer más idiota.

—Olvídalo— fue lo único que contesto la chica antes de detenerse de lleno frente a una casa—, es extraño, siento que conozco este lugar.

Aquella casa era pequeña a comparación del departamento de Sasuke. Estaba decorada con adornos sutiles, y uno que otro juguete infantil tirado en el jardín. A simple vista ese lugar inspiraba tranquilidad, alegría y una intensa armonía. Sakura sintió un impulso por entrar, había algo allí que ella conocía, de eso no había duda. Algo en su interior le decía que si entraba encontraría todas las respuestas al porqué de su situación.

De la nada la puerta de aquella casa se abrió dejando ver a una chica pelirroja que corría detrás de un pequeño niño con el mismo color de cabello que la mujer. Ambos sonreían, se mostraban felices, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sakura llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras seguía mirando aquella escena. No entendía que sucedía, en cuanto la chica de cabello rojo salió su corazón latió desesperado. Su mente era un caos, estaba casi segura de que conocía a esas personas.

De pronto lo comprendió.

Bajo la mirada nuevamente al sentirse observada. Sasuke había presenciado la misma escena. Él la miraba con pena, comprendiendo un poco de su dolor. Aun no sabía quién eran esas personas pero estaba consiente que afectaron a Sakura.

—C-creo que es mejor irnos— comento la joven mientras desviaba su mirada de aquella escena—, tenemos mucho que buscar.

Sasuke solamente decidió seguirla, quería preguntarle que le pasaba pues se había dado cuenta que andaba muy decaída.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

—Ellos son… — tardo un poco en contestar, parecía estar meditando la respuesta— ella era mi mejor amiga, Akemi Akasuna y ese pequeño es su hijo, Kotaro Akasuna— casi susurro la respuesta.

— ¿Eran?, ¿Qué paso? — no podía evitar preguntar, la vida de aquella chica lo inquietaba hasta los límites insospechables. El nunca había sido curioso pero al tener aquella joven fantasma frente a él no podía evitar preguntarse tantas cosas.

—Eso es algo que no me gusta decir pero bueno, ella me culpa de la muerte de su esposo— contesto la chica más decaída aun, eso sí que logro descolocar al chico, ¿la culpaba de eso? ¿Lo había hecho?

Casi se da una bofetada por haber pensado algo así. No la conocía de mucho tiempo pero si estaba seguro de algo es que ella jamás le haría daño a alguien.

— ¿Matar?, ¿Qué paso?

Sakura dio un suspiro al sentirse acorralada, no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema pero debía de hacerlo si quería ganar la confianza de Sasuke.

—Hace dos años, Akemi me llamo llorando, su esposo había tenido un accidente— hizo una pausa mientras seguían caminando—, me pidió que lo operara, él estaba grave y yo, por querer ayudarla acepte. Días después el murió, no resistió la operación. Ella me echo la culpa de todo, me dijo que jamás debió de haber confiado en mí, que era una pésima doctora y que nunca debí haberlo operado. Ella nunca entendió que él iba a morir a manos de cualquier médico, su estado era pésimo… no sobreviviría ni de milagro— término la chica mientras dirigía sus orbes jade hacia los orbes de Sasuke.

—Ella no debió culparte, tu no decidías si él iba a morir o no, es injusto— no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia la peliroja.

—Ella se sentía terrible, era normal que se descargara contra mi— Sakura intento hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

— ¡Normal!, lo normal es que llore, grite incluso que se tire al suelo. Pero echarte la culpa de la muerte, ¡Es injusto!, ¿Eso para ti es normal? — estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía defenderla con todo lo que le hizo esa tal Akemi?

—Sasuke, te están mirando— en efecto, algunas personas cercanas a ellos volvían a cuchichear.

— ¡Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que la gente piense de mí!, ¿Qué miran, no tienen nada mejor que hacer? — señalaba con el dedo a cada persona que pasaba cerca de él, como consecuencia los que pasaban por allí tenían dos opciones: salir corriendo o quedarse para burlarse de él. La mayoría se quedó con la primera opción.

Tal y como había dicho le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de el en esos momentos. Lo único que el quería era hacer razonar a aquella terca pelirosada.

—Sasuke, compórtate— agradecía esos momentos no ser vista.

— ¿Qué me comporte?, ¡Y me lo dice la chica más testaruda del planeta! ¡La que defiende a una chica como Akemi!, ¿y el malcriado soy yo? — Sakura poseía una venita en la frente.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?, compórtate, estas quedando como un idiota frente a media ciudad y no me hables de personas malcriadas porque estoy casi segura que tú te ganarías el primer lugar— la chica estaba que echaba chispas.

—Hmp, molesta— había logrado calmarlo aunque negara lo evidente.

—Idiota, si te tachan de loco después te las arreglaras solo— contesto furiosa antes de seguir caminando cada vez más rápido.

.

Y si, había logrado sacar la faceta de chica furiosa.

….

.

.

—Sakura, ¿tienes alguna idea de adónde vamos?

Cuestiono el chico mientras observaba como la joven caminaba a paso apresurado por toda la cuidad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba cansado, después de todo era humano y necesitaba descansar.

Sakura lo ignoro olímpicamente por tercera vez. No quería hablar con él ni con nadie a causa de los recuerdos que desbordaban en su mente al estar rodeando la cuidad. Ella solo se dejaba guiar por los latidos de su corazón y con los recuerdos que su mente liberaba. Ya no estaba molesta con él, no podía estarlo. Había algo en ese muchacho que la descolocaba del todo.

—Sakura…— ya era la cuarta vez.

— ¿Qué? — por fin contesto la joven, aunque un poco molesta.

—Te estaba diciendo que si sabes a dónde vamos.

— ¿Hay algún hospital por aquí?, algo me dice que yo trabaje por aquí.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, ¿un hospital? Después de unos minutos el pelinegro finalmente respondió ante la mirada esperanzada de la chica.

—Sí, hay uno. Está a unas cuadras de aquí…

En cuanto el joven Uchiha contesto la sonrisa de Sakura apareció. Intento tomarlo de la mano son tomar en cuenta que no podía tocarlo por lo tanto solo pudo traspasarlo.

—Vamos, necesito ver si trabajaba allí— la jovencita no podía estar más feliz. Una esperanza estaba llegando nuevamente.

—Espera Sakura— exclamo el chico intentando pararla. Sakura ya estaba a dos metros de él—, no todos pueden andar tan rápido.

—Lo siento— susurro la chica sonriendo nerviosa.

—Anda, vamos.

Y así comenzaron su trayecto hacia el famoso hospital.

…

.

.

Llegaron a su destino. Un hospital de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, era enorme y a simple vista se veía que poseía un gran presupuesto para las necesidades de los pacientes. Estaba pintado de blanco con muchos árboles a las afueras del hospital. Había ventanales señalando cada una de las habitaciones. Sakura miro el hospital con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que ella había estado allí.

Entraron sin miramientos y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Había mucha movilización en ese hospital, los doctores iban y venían revisando a sus pacientes, las salas de espera estaban repletas y había uno que otro bullicio en el lugar.

—Vamos, tenemos que preguntar por ti— aconsejo el muchacho mientras divisaba a lo lejos la recepción—. Ven no seas tímida— susurro.

—Está bien.

Llegaron a la recepción a paso lento y Sasuke comenzó a pensar en que decir. No podía decir que si Sakura Haruno estaba muerta, o que veía su fantasma. Si decía eso seguramente le pondrían una camisa de fuerza.

—Buenos días— comenzó el chico mirando fijamente a una castaña, esta al verlo inmediatamente se sonrojo.

—B-buenos días.

—Me gustaría hablar con Sakura Haruno, ¿estará? — no quería levantar sospechas. En cuanto hizo aquella pregunta la expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente.

—E-ella esta indispuesta, pero… llamare a su maestra— inmediatamente se alejó de la recepción y comenzó a llamar por teléfono.

Ambos chicos se quedaron parados en la recepción. Había algo extraño en eso.

.

A los pocos minutos una rubia de orbes color miel llego. Era alta y de buen cuerpo, aparentaba ser joven aunque por la trayectoria que poseía dejaba en duda su verdadera edad. Ella era Tsunade, la maestra de Sakura.

—E-ella es mi maestra— susurro la chica mirándola sorprendida y con tristeza. Extrañaba estar con ellos.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué necesita? — cuestiono aquella mujer amablemente.

—Me gustaría hablar con Sakura Haruno, es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quería hablar con ella un rato.

— ¿Quién es usted? — la mujer lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha…

— ¿Y que es de Sakura?

_"Piensa"_

—Soy su… ¡soy su novio!— casi grita aquella respuesta.

Ante aquella respuesta la rubia lo miro sin comprender mientras que la Haruno se llevó una mano a la boca mientras lo miraba molesta _"¡Como se le ocurre decir eso!"_

—Bueno, es extraño. Jamás creí que Sakura tuviera novio, me alegra que encontrara el amor— confesaba sonriente logrando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran levemente.

— ¿Puedo verla? — lo mejor era cambiar de conversación.

— ¿No sabes nada? —la rubia lo miro con lastima—. Sakura sufrió un accidente hace algunos meses, fue un accidente terrible. Salvo a un niño de ser atropellado a costa de…. El accidente fue terrible, el niño salió ileso pero ella— la mujer bajo la mirada.

.

Sakura se le quedo mirando a su maestra. Algo no estaba bien, se veía derrotada, como si ella hubiera… _"Estoy muerta"_ pensó con tristeza.

Solo era un alma en pena divagando por la cuidad.

Sasuke solo observo como la doctora bajaba la mirada y se quedaba en silencio. No hablaba, no lo miraba. Era como si buscara las palabras correctas para disipar un poco el dolor.

¿Sakura había muerto?

Eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar muerta. Los dos encontrarían como regresarla a su cuerpo, ella merecía vivir. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Porque la verdad no se imaginaba sus días sin su fantasma personal.

_"Sakura"_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_Nuevamente lo lamento muchisimo, eso de estar entre clases y tareas no es agradable jeje, pero ya me distribuí nuevamente y subiré mas seguido._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los nuevos lectores por leer :)_**

**_¿Algún reviews? _**

**_Sayonara!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola después de un mes por fin me aparezco D: ... lo lamento muchisimo, intentare subir continuamente otra vez_**

**_Pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo de Convivir con un fantasma_**

**_Una aclaración: Esta historia tiene cierto parecido con la película "Como si fuera cierto", aunque la mayor parte de la trama la cambie... es normal que en algunas cosas se parezca porque Sakura es fantasma y vive en el departamento de Sasuke, aparte que es doctora y esta en coma. Las demás situaciones que están en este capitulo, capítulos anteriores o futuros cambiaron en su mayoría._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

.

.

Un silencio acompaño a los presentes en tan incómoda situación. Sasuke miro de reojo a la fantasma; estaba mirando hacia donde su maestra estaba parada. Su mirada era vacía, aquel brillo que caracterizaba sus ojos jade había desaparecido en tan solo unos instantes. Y eso no le gustaba, solamente significaba una cosa: Sakura se estaba dando por vencida.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Sakura esta m-muerta? — ni siquiera tenía el valor para pronunciar tales palabras. El no quería saber la respuesta.

No quería.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — la doctora lo golpeo lentamente en el hombro mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas, eso logro sorprender a los presentes por tal actitud— ¡Sakura no está muerta!, ¡Mi alumna no va a morir!, ella está en coma…solo que, dudo mucho que despierte.

Un alivio invadió de súbito al joven Uchiha. ¡Ella estaba viva!, bueno, en coma... pero la cuestión es que aun respiraba y aquella fantasma que miraba a la doctora con un semblante indescifrable aún era consiente, aunque fuera un poco consiente. Tal y como llego ese alivio se fue inesperadamente al darse cuenta de las palabras que la oji miel había pronunciado después de su reclamo; ella pensaba que Sakura no despertaría de su profundo sueño.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?, si me acaba de decir que está viva— el chico aun no entendía la situación, ¿cómo era eso que le decía la señora Tsunade?

—Está en coma, esa es la cuestión. Hay la misma cantidad de probabilidades que despierte como que no, de eso estoy consiente— comenzó a explicar la mujer—. Lo malo es la situación en la que Sakura se involucró, cuando recibió el impacto del coche se golpeó la cabeza y no fue un golpe muy ligero que digamos… su cráneo tuvo algunas fisuras que afortunadamente tenemos resueltas, el problema es que parte de su cerebro recibió el gran impacto— termino de explicar la doctora con una pena palpable en el rostro. Estaba desecha por la situación.

Se suponía que debía ser fuerte. Ella era la reconocida doctora Tsunade Senju, era ampliamente reconocida por todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Se había ganado su reputación a base del gran trabajo que hacía y de cada vida que salvaba. Nunca se había sentido así por un paciente, sufría en silencio, eso era obvio, pero ahora cada instante que pasaba se descubría llorando por el paciente que atendía.

No, no era un simple paciente. La chica que estaba en la habitación más alejada del hospital, con los cuidados más especiales que podía brindar ese hospital era su discípula. Una joven doctora que hace apenas unos meses era reconocida como la segunda Tsunade…Sakura Haruno en tan poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto de muchos. Porque a pesar de su corta edad Sakura había aprendido a dar todo por salvar una vida.

_"Sakura, tú has dado mucho por salvar la vida de desconocidos. Por una vez en tu vida por favor, preocúpate por ti. Sal adelante como siempre lo haces"_ pensó la mayor de las doctoras mirando hacia una dirección en particular.

Casualmente allí se encontraba Sakura. La joven se acercó lentamente a la mujer que aun dirigía su mirada hacia ella. Sakura quería que Tsunade se diera cuenta de que estaba con ella, que no la dejaba sola. Después de todo ella era como su madre. Levanto su mano lentamente e intento tocar a la oji miel que seguía inmóvil en su sitio, se acercó cada vez más a ella y poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la doctora esperando sentir un suave tacto, al igual que aquella vez que sintió la mano de Sasuke. No sintió nada. Ese tacto tan sublime que esperaba encontrar se convirtió en un vacío interminable, alejo la mano asustada y sorprendida por la situación, ¿Por qué podía tocar a Sasuke y a su mentora no?

_"A lo mejor es como aquella vez_" pensó la joven esperanzada recordando las ocasiones en que sin querer había traspasado al Uchiha. La única vez que pudo tocarlo había sido cuando… toco su mano por accidente, había sentido una ligera caricia pero había sentido algo, ¿y si intentaba tocar la mano de su maestra?

Acerco su mano intentando tocarla. Nuevamente ocurrió, ese mismo vacío que minutos antes había experimentado regreso. No podía tocar a su mentora, no podía hacerle ver que estaba con ella, con eso cada vez podía asimilar mejor su situación… estaba muerta en vida y eso era lo peor.

—Tsunade-sama, sabe que estaré con usted por siempre. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dio por mí, por las críticas al admitir a alguien de mi edad, p-por aquellos regaños que siempre me daba, ¿recuerda?, siempre terminábamos con una sonrisa en los labios— comenzó a hablar dándose por vencida por su intento anterior—, la quiero mucho, cada día, cada instante, créame que estaré pensando en usted… usted es lo que se puede llamar una madre— comenzó a sentir su voz temblar al momento que su visión se tornaba borrosa, ¿los fantasmas acaso también lloraban? —. T-te quiero mucho, Tsunade-sama.

Mantuvo la mirada puesta en la doctora, confiando, esperando ansiosa alguna señal que pudiera darle a entender que si la escuchaba. No ocurrió la más mínima señal. Sakura había dicho todo lo que sentía por su maestra y ella no la había escuchado, cada agradecimiento, todo el cariño que le brindo con sus palabras habían sido ignoradas inconscientemente por su maestra. Se sentía mal, sentía que nada la conectaba en este mundo, tal vez su cuerpo estaba vivo pero ella, Sakura Haruno estaba muerta para los demás. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y tristemente comento:

—Los fantasmas también lloran.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo dicho por la peli rosada. Había notado los intentos- fallidos- por tomar la mano de la doctora. Eso inconscientemente le había hecho bajar la mirada, no entendía como alguien como Sakura podía sufrir algo así. Ella era tan…Sakura. No quería saber lo que se sentía estar en una situación como la de ella.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿me podría dar el número de habitación de Sakura? —intento cambiar el ambiente el muchacho sin éxito alguno. La doctora lo miro y en un instante cambio su expresión, pero en cambio Sakura no había cambiado su semblante.

—Claro que si Sasuke, es la habitación 250— señalo hacia el pasillo que a simple vista parecía no tener fin—. Solo te digo una cosa; no te tardes mucho por favor.

—Claro.

Comenzó a caminar seguido se Sakura. Sus pies se movían por si solos hacia la habitación que le había sido señalada. Por fin vería a la Sakura de carne y hueso, ¿sería igual a la joven que estaba al lado suyo? ¿O era aún más hermosa de lo que aparentaba ser? Ante aquella última pregunta se sintió confundido, ¿Sakura hermosa? ¿Consideraba a Sakura hermosa?

—Aquí es— susurro Sakura esperando a que Sasuke abriera la puerta que se mostraba ante ellos.

Sasuke solamente atino a empujar la puerta suavemente. La puerta de la habitación cedió con facilidad, un aroma penetrante invadió sus fosas nasales; eran fármacos. La habitación estaba impecable, no había el menor rastro de suciedad a su alrededor. Tal y como lo había dicho Tsunade, Sakura estaba siendo cuidada en las condiciones más especiales. Entro sin miramientos al darse cuenta del bulto que se escondía bajo las sabanas que se encontraban encima de la camilla. Al principio no pudo distinguir a la persona que estaba dormida pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente la vio.

Sus parpados estaban cerrados, su pálida piel contrastaba con el color de las blancas sabanas, su cabello estaba esparcido como hilos que caían de cascada, sus manos, posadas en su torso, estaban armoniosamente entrelazadas. Al tener los ojos cerrados sus pestañas dejaban ver lo largas que eran, sus labios, que antes no le habían parecido tan tentadores poseían un ligero tono rosado. Era una belleza. No podía creer que aun estando en tal condición se viera de maravilla.

—Te vez…perfecta— susurro absorto a la imagen que se mostraba frente a el—. Digo, que te ves muy bien para estar en coma— intento corregirse.

—Gracias…pero eso no cambia mucho.

—Lo sé— admitió el joven sintiéndose decaído inesperadamente, era increíble que se sintiera igual que Sakura en esos momentos—. Pero quiero que sepas que estaré apoyándote en lo que necesites, eres fuerte, saldrás adelante— intento animarla por segunda vez. Otra vez fallo en el intento.

—Gracias por todo Sasuke, pero… no creo que logre despertar. Los mejores médicos han venido y tú lo sabes, ni siquiera ellos me hicieron reaccionar, ¿Qué crees que lo haría?

—No lo sé Sakura, pero no dejare que nada te pase— lo dijo sinceramente.

Estaba seguro que no sería fácil lograr su cometido, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de algo, un detalle muy importante: no quería separarse de Sakura.

— ¿Por qué harías eso por mí? — cuestiono la muchacha mirándolo curiosa.

—Porque no quiero alejarme de ti.

Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica ante aquellas palabras. Su corazón dio un vuelco que la hizo temblar. No tenía idea de porque se sentía así, porque su corazón latía desesperado en este instante, mientras que él seguía mirándola sin vacilar. Sería tan hermoso que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas pero, ¿Quién querría un fantasma en su vida?

—Sasuke…— sus emociones estaban desbordándose por completo. Eso no estaba bien, sentía como su corazón latía tan desesperado. Y todo por él, por sus palabras—, yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.

Sasuke sonrió dejando sorprendida a la chica. No era una sonrisa de las que estaba acostumbrada, era aquella sonrisa que hacía que tus ojos se hicieran pequeños, que tus dientes se mostraran en una línea firme, era aquella sonrisa que mostraba sinceridad. Sasuke sonreía para ella.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque créeme, tú ya formaste parte de mi vida.

—Tú también formaste parte de la mía, o bueno, lo que queda de ella.

El pelinegro seguía mirando a Sakura. Era verdad lo que decía, no podía pensar en una vida sin ella. Porque, sin quererlo, había llegado a hacer un desbarajuste en su vida, un revuelo que lo había hecho sentirse pleno y feliz. Hace tanto que no se había sentido así, si ella se iba…simplemente no sabría qué sucedería.

—Joven Uchiha, creo que lo mejor es que se valla…— la mujer oji miel entro inesperadamente a la habitación logrando que el chico la mirara un poco avergonzado.

—S-sí, entiendo…— dudo un momento en seguir hablando—, solo, permítame…hace tanto que no la veía, quiero por lo menos decirle algunas cosas.

La mujer solamente acepto y cerró la puerta quedamente. En cuanto el Uchiha se quedó solo miro a su compañera que miraba el cuerpo de la camilla con una gran concentración. Supo lo que Sakura querría hacer en esos instantes, seguramente haberse encontrado a si misma cambiaria mucho el rumbo de las cosas.

—Sakura, ¿te iras conmigo?

—Y-yo no lo sé— susurro mientras seguía mirándose—. Siento que debo estar aquí pero, también siento que debo estar contigo.

—Es tu decisión Sakura, tú decides.

De la nada Sakura apareció frente a él con una sonrisa. A pesar de mostrar aquella sonrisa sus ojos demostraban cierto toque de vacío y tristeza.

—Iré contigo, no quiero quedarme sola con mi cuerpo…sé que si se puede llegar a hacer algo será contigo.

Salieron justo en el momento en el que Tsunade se acercaba. Al ver al chico salir suspiro aliviada, no sabía porque no confiaba plenamente en él. Después de despedirse y de prometer que vendría mañana salió a toda prisa del hospital siendo seguido por la fantasma.

—Sasuke, cálmate— comento la chica al verlo caminar entre toda la gente.

—No Sakura, buscaremos en todos los lugares para poder sacarte de esta situación.

—Espera.

Ante aquellas palabras el chico se detuvo de golpe. Giro para mirarla interrogante, Sakura poseía una mirada tierna, casi compasiva. Y le sonreía con ternura, eso logro hacer que Sasuke se relajara.

—Gracias Sasuke, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí. No es necesario— al ver que el chico reprocharía continuo—: tú estás vivo, disfruta de eso. No pierdas el tiempo con alguien que no tiene esperanzas.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? — cuestiono el chico frunciendo el ceño—. Yo quiero ayudarte, no me importa si pierdo mi vida en esto…tu estarás bien. Te lo prometí.

—Prométeme que vivirás tu vida Sasuke, no desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer, mi vida prende de un hilo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Te quiero aquí, conmigo! — grito el joven fuera de sus cabales. No le interesaba en lo absoluto como la gente lo miraba asustada, el necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a Sakura.

—S-sasuke…— Sakura estaba atónita.

—Me importas Sakura, eres mi amiga…

—Si te importo, ¡prométeme que cuidaras de ti! — tenía que lograrlo como fuera, necesitaba saber que él estaría bien.

Sasuke la miro furioso y dolido. Ella no entendía su situación, el necesitaba cuidarla. Lo supo en el primer momento que la vio.

—Lo prometo— dijo a regañadientes.

Un señor de mediana edad se acercó al Uchiha que seguía echando chispas. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Esta bien? — pregunto amablemente el hombre—. ¿No necesita que llame a algún doctor?

—No estoy loco— hablo entre dientes el pelinegro que seguía mirando molesto a la pelirosada.

—Pero... usted estaba hablando solo, eso no es normal.

— ¿Acaso nunca nadie ha visto a un hombre hablar con alguien? — pregunto aún más molesto el Uchiha—.¡Que nadie me puede dejar hablar en paz con Sakura!

Hubo un murmullo de desconcierto entre los presentes. Con un tacto más especial que el anterior el señor se acercó nuevamente a Sasuke.

—Joven…

—Déjeme en paz, vámonos Sakura— comento antes de salir del lugar ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos los presentes.

Necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiera hablar con su fantasma en paz.

.

.

.

Con un paso más rápido de lo normal llegaron al departamento de Sasuke Uchiha. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, eso se notaba en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes; Sasuke Uchiha estaba molesto y Sakura Haruno mostraba un semblante decaído.

—Hay que hacer algo Sakura— hablo el Uchiha en cuanto entraron a casa—. Debes de volver, aun te queda mucho por estar aquí.

—No sé qué se pueda hacer Sasuke…creo que lo mejor será irme.

—Sakura…— el pelinegro intento persuadirla, no quería que se quedara sola.

—Sasuke— comenzó a hablar la pelirosada mirándolo sonriendo—, necesito estar sola, quiero pensar bien las cosas…saber qué es lo que debo hacer con mi vida, o con lo que queda de ella.

Sasuke solamente contemplo como la chica desaparecía por el pasillo del departamento en penumbras. Casi podía jurar que en cuanto Sakura se marchó el cuarto perdió la poca alegría que tenía.

Sakura daba alegría al lugar y Sasuke se acababa de dar cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

.

Llego el anochecer y con ello la hora de cenar también. Sentado en la mesa y mirando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Su plato seguía intacto a pesar de que hace media hora se sentó a cenar. Simplemente el apetito se había esfumado de la misma manera en la que había llegado; tan repentina llego y tan repentina se fue.

Sakura no había llegado desde hace horas y eso le preocupaba. Estaba consciente de que la chica era un fantasma y que nadie le podría hacer daño, pero esa sensación de perder algo cada vez la sentía más.

Aunque odiara admitirlo se había encariñado con Sakura más de lo que pensaba.

—Valla, se supone que no debería de estar pasando esto— susurro con la mirada fija en sus vegetales ya fríos. Últimamente se alimentaba más sanamente de lo normal—. Después de todo ella es una doctora, algo se me debía de haber pegado de…

Guardo silencio por unos instantes al escuchar un ruido que provenía del fondo del pasillo. Sonriendo de lado camino hacia el lugar. Conocía perfectamente quien era; ella era la única persona que conocía que desprendía un aroma a cereza.

—Sakura— saludo en cuanto la vio.

Allí, en el fondo del pasillo en penumbras una joven se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana nostálgicamente. Sus orbes se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar el llamado e inmediatamente giro para verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Ella con alegría y el con alivio.

—Sasuke, lamento haberte pedido que me dejaras sola— dijo con arrepentimiento en la voz. Sasuke inmediatamente hablo:

—No pasa nada, cualquier persona necesita sus momentos a solas— ella solamente le sonrió—. ¿Lo pensaste?

—Si— Sakura contesto luego de pensarlo por unos instantes—, aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme…después de eso podre pensar las cosas mejor.

—Sakura…

—Así será Sasuke, es mi vida y yo quiero decidirla— contesto para caminar fuera del pasillo.

En cuanto salió su mirada se topó con la comida olvidada, giro para mirar a Sasuke con reproche y señalo la comida.

—Sasuke, ¿que dijimos con lo de cuidarte?

—No tenía hambre— comento el Uchiha mirando hacia otro lado al pensar en el motivo de su falta de apetito—. Pero ya me dio hambre— susurro inaudiblemente al sentir como su estómago reclamaba por comida. Ante eso la Haruno soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ve y come, yo me quedare aquí— sonrió alegre—. Sirve que podemos hablar.

— ¿Hablar de qué? —pregunto el Uchiha mientras degustaba su comida. Ante esa pregunta Sakura se sonrojo.

¿Acaso los fantasmas también se sonrojaban?

—No sé, conocernos mejor, ¿te parece?

El chico la miro fijamente. No tenía idea de que podía hablar con ella, ¿conocerse mejor?, él ya le había contado un poco de su vida y aun no estaba seguro si podía contarle más. Aunque debía admitir que la curiosidad lo tentaba, quería saber más sobre la vida de la fantasma.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? — hablo sin pensar el pelinegro—, solo que, te advierto que hay cosas que tal vez no te pueda contestar.

—Entiendo, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vives aquí?

—Vivo aquí hace unos dos años, incluso más. No recuerdo exactamente— eso era cierto. Entre las constantes discusiones con su padre no había tomado en cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado—. ¿Algo más?, después sigo yo de preguntar.

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? — esa pregunta llego inconscientemente. Ante aquellas palabras Sasuke casi se atraganta con su comida y Sakura ya no sabía dónde esconderse—, n-no me hagas caso. Fue una tontería.

—No pensé que me preguntarías algo así— comenzó el pelinegro después de unos segundos—, bueno, la verdad no, nunca me he enamorado.

— ¿Enserio?

—Enserio— aquel tema se le estaba haciendo un poco incómodo por lo que decidió cambiar—. Ahora sigo yo.

—Está bien, solo que no sé qué te pueda interesar de mi vida.

—Eso ya lo veremos, antes de estar en esta situación, ¿Cómo era tu vida? — pregunto con el mayor tacto posible. Al notar como la chica suspiraba se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Bueno, debo decir que, en mis 24 años de vida no he hecho nada interesante. Nunca he salido de viaje, no tengo familia, mi vida prácticamente es mi trabajo. De pequeña debo decir que mi vida no fue muy agradable que digamos pero bueno, supongo que ahora es más interesante que antes.

Sasuke ahora estaba más interesado en su vida que antes. Jamás se le había pasado en la cabeza que Sakura hubiera tenido la infancia difícil.

— ¿No fue agradable?

— ¿No te dije que tenía una hermana?, bueno, supongo que no lo hice. Si, la tenía. Ella murió cuando yo tenía 10 años. Mis padres no llevaron muy bien la situación y se olvidaron de mí por así decirlo, no los culpo pero no podía evitar que doliera— cerro los ojos intentando apagar aquel dolor que se instaló en su pecho. Nunca había superado el rechazo de su familia—. Ella era la adoración de los Haruno y yo solo era la hija menor, mi hermana era un prodigio y yo solo era la que terminaba con sus triunfos— recordó perfectamente aquel día en el que por primera vez en su vida la habían felicitado en el colegio. Le habían dicho que era la mejor de su clase y a ellos no les intereso—, solo me decían "tu hermana lo hizo antes que tu"

—Sakura…— Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras. Él tenía una familia que a su manera lo quería. Pero ella…

—En el colegio siempre sobresalía, esa era una de las ventajas que tenía. Allí veían mi verdadero potencial. Pero eso trajo sus consecuencias… mis compañeros me odiaban. Siempre me molestaban y me insultaban, afortunadamente nunca los tome en cuenta. La única persona que me tomo en cuenta fue mi madrina, Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal noticia, ¿Tsunade era…?

—Gracias a esos tropiezos me hice más fuerte de lo que creía. Por eso no tengo amigos, por eso no confió en nadie. En las únicas personas que confió son en mi amiga Ino, en Tsunade y ahora en…ti.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ¿acaso le quedaba hambre?

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Ahora creo que debo decirte un poco de mi vida. Soy el hijo menor del famoso empresario Fugaku Uchiha. Por consiguiente se puede decir que tenemos dinero y eso nos ha traído un poco de problemas.

— ¿Enserio? — la pelirosada había logrado eliminar su tristeza para dar paso a la curiosidad.

—Tengo un hermano, se llama Itachi, él siempre ha sido mi competencia. Siempre he intentado ganarle en todo, pero nunca lo he logrado. He querido sobresalir en cada cosa que haga pero siempre está el gran Itachi Uchiha que me gana, mi padre lo prefiere a él. Siempre lo he sabido— termino con coraje acumulado.

—Sasuke…

—Él siempre ve un pero en lo que hago. No le gusta como llevo mi vida, no le gusta donde vivo. Ya van varias veces que me intenta sacar de este departamento pero no me dejo. Él piensa que soy como Itachi o quiere que sea como él.

—Siempre te has sentido excluido, ¿no es así?

Sasuke solamente giro su mirar y Sakura comprendió. Tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaba.

—La única neutral es mi madre.

—Sasuke— lo tomo del hombro, bueno, intento hacerlo—. Tu padre solo intenta tener lo mejor para ti. Él te quiere, al igual que quiere a tu hermano, ¿Te parece si después hablamos bien de esta situación?

—Solo si hablamos de la tuya también— por un momento se olvidó de su ira. Quería borrar cualquier rastro de dolor en los orbes jade que se ponían vidriosos.

Ella se alejó de él, aceptando la condición. De la nada le llego un recuerdo a Sasuke, eran unas palabras, unas palabras dichas por Sakura esa misma mañana.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo que tienes cosas que hacer antes de irte?

—Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos de gran importancia— contesto sorprendida—, hay algo que me ata y lo tengo que arreglar.

— ¿Qué es?

—No puedo decírtelo— bajo la mirada—. Tocan la puerta, será mejor que abras.

Sasuke solamente se levantó. Se quedó quieto contemplando a la pelirosada y sin más camino hacia la entrada, que tocaban sin parar.

Como podría decirle que su asunto era él. Como podría decirle que necesitaba buscar alguna manera en la que él no se quedara solo.

_"Encontré el motivo por el que estoy aquí."_

Como decirle que la única manera en la que ella podría estar en paz seria cuando él admitiera estar enamorado. Buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Aunque eso implicara que últimamente ese dolor se hiciera más profundo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Encontraría a alguien que se enamorara de él y que lograra enamorarlo también. Se dirigió a la entrada donde Sasuke platicaba con su visita y una escena de golpe llego.

— ¿K-karin?

— ¡Regrese! ¡Te extrañe tanto Sasuke!

Una chica pelirroja le sonreía a Sasuke con una sinceridad palpable, sus orbes rojizos brillaban con una intensidad que difícilmente se podría comparar. A pesar de que sus ojos fueran ocultos por unas delicadas gafas se podría saber lo hermosos que eran. Su cuerpo, poseía las curvas que una mujer debía de poseer. En otras palabras, era una chica hermosa. Nada comparada con la pelirosada que se sentía inferior a ella.

—Después de tanto regresaste.

La expresión de Sasuke fue la que más le dolió. Sus orbes, antes vacíos, poseían un brillo tan peculiar. Sonreía de una manera única, sonreía sinceramente. Se notaba entusiasmado con su visita. Nada que ver con la mirada que le había dedicado a la pelirosada los primeros días.

Tal vez el destino estaba de su lado. Porque aquella chica que Sasuke abrazaba de una manera tan peculiar solo podría significar una cosa:

Al parecer no sería tan difícil lograr su último objetivo.

Y eso, extrañamente, no quería que sucediera.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_Nuevamente lo lamento muchisimo, eso de estar entre clases y tareas no es agradable jeje, pero ya me distribuí nuevamente y subiré mas seguido._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los nuevos lectores por leer :)_**

**_¿Algún reviews? _**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
